


Spanks, Daddy-o!

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little fic, inspired by Tommy's "Spanks" tweet to Adam yesterday. :) </p><p>*this is not real (unfortunately).<br/>*this was written at work so any mistakes or general lameness can be blamed on that. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanks, Daddy-o!

Tommy blunders through the front door, giggling and whooping happy birthday to himself for the hundredth time tonight. He would have fallen on his face if Adam hadn’t caught the back of his shirt and pulled back as Tommy fell forward. This makes him laugh more as he stares at the tiled floor. He sways and goes with it, leaning heavily to the right. Adam yanks his shirt and grabs him around the waist, pulling his back flush with Adam’s front. Tommy likes this.

“I think that last Jack and Coke was too much,” Adam muses.

Tommy leans his head back on Adam’s shoulder and grins up at the ceiling. His hands grope Adam’s thighs, squeezing. Adam’s laugh is throaty in his ear and Tommy’s dick responds with a throb. He turns to face Adam, staying pressed against him. Adam hugs him tighter, his leg bending slightly and his thigh pushing in between Tommy’s legs. Tommy lets his weight settle on Adam’s thigh, the pressure creating a warm tingle in his groin. He tilts his pelvis, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck and pulling himself up. It’s a long, luxurious slide up Adam’s leg. Adam grips him under his ass, pulling him up further. Tommy’s mouth reaches Adam and he pushes his tongue in. Adam sucks on Tommy’s bottom lip, no doubt tasting the last of the Jack and Coke, biting it, and then sucking it again before releasing it.

Tommy is dimly aware that Adam is walking and carrying him along. He gazes drunkenly at Adam’s face. Sometimes he’s struck dumb at how gorgeous Adam is, not just on the outside but through and through; his personality, his voice, his talent, his caring nature. It’s absurd beauty, unreal, yet right in front of him, touching him, holding him, caring for him. It leaves Tommy in awe and damn near brings him to tears. The most amazing thing is that Adam’s is completely unaware of his own splendor.

Adam catches his gaze and smiles.

“What are you thinking, Tommy Joe?” he asks.

Tommy shakes his head. He can’t speak right now. He’s too drunk and too mesmerized.

Adam sets him down on his feet and Tommy realizes they’re in the bedroom. He smiles slyly at Adam.

“And what are you thinking, Adam Lambert?” Tommy slurs, and Adam laughs. His laugh lights up his entire being and Tommy feels a warm ache in his chest for this man.  

“It’s your birthday, Tommy,” Adam says, leaning in, his nose almost touching Tommy’s.

Tommy nods, grinning. Yes, it’s been his birthday all day. And he’s had a blast being showered with gifts, sentiments, exclusive Adam time, dinner, and drinks. He couldn’t ask for a better day.

“Do you know what that means?” Adam asks.

Tommy nods, his grin widening. “Birthday sex.”

Adam tilts his head slightly, “Almost.”

Almost? Tommy has to think about this. Adam watches him, amused. What’s he missing? He opened presents. He blew out candles. He smiled as people sang happy birthday. He ate cake. What else is there on a birthday? His alcohol soaked mind can’t come up with anything else and Adam is removing his jacket so that’s distracting.

Adam is still smiling patiently. “What do people get on their birthdays?”

“Presents,” Tommy answers immediately.

Adam hums affirmation and Tommy is pleased with himself.

“There’s a special present, though,” Adam confides. “One that I give to you.”

Another present? He’s all for presents from Adam but he feels he’s been given enough today. Then it dawns on him, his brain plucking it out of the air and slamming it to the front of his mind.

“Spankings!” he blurts.

“Very good,” Adam says.

Tommy’s slinky smile returns.

“So I get a birthday spanking,” he confirms as Adam slips out of his clothes. Naked Adam is the best present.

“You do,” Adam says, sitting on the bed. “I want you to take off your clothes.”

Adam’s voice drops as he makes his request, and Tommy swallows, feeling heat pooling in his groin. His stomach flutters as he removes his pants and then his shirt and stands naked in front of Adam. Adam looks at him admiringly. He crooks his finger and pats his thigh. Tommy quickly lays himself over Adam’s lap, hugging Adam’s calf. He’s giddy. He loves it when Adam spanks him during sex, so enjoying this is a no brainer.

“We’ve been here before, Tommy,” Adam says, kneading Tommy’s cheeks.

Tommy nods. He remembers. Adam caught him jumping on a hotel bed once during a “Tommy Time.” He had been upset at first, scolding Tommy like a child, and Tommy had felt guilty. But Adam had turned it around and they had broken the bed frame in Tommy’s “punishment.” Yes, Tommy remembers it very well. He wiggles his hips, settling his bulge in the crease between Adam’s thighs. He presses his cheek into the side of Adam’s calf muscle.

When the first smack falls on his ass he swallows a breath, letting out  a soft moan and rubbing his cheek against Adam’s leg.

“Count for me,” Adam demands.

Tommy complies. “One.”

The second smack is right on top of the first and it stings, sending a slight heat through his lower back muscle.

“Two,” he says with a wince and slight laugh.

Another smack and Tommy’s cock is stirring. He presses it into Adam’s leg.

“Three,” he says languidly.

The feel of Adam’s hard leg muscle combined with the heat on his ass makes him feel warm all over. He rotates his hips on the next smack and smiles when he hears Adam moan.

“Four,” he states, feeling Adam’s cock beginning to press into his hip.

Hands massage his ass cheeks. He’s growing harder with each smack and each push of his hips.  He feels a finger slip inside and automatically lifts his hips up to meet it. The finger finds his prostate and gently rubs it. A few more smacks and the finger presses harder into him as he tries to fuck Adam’s legs.

“You’re not counting,” Adam reminds him as another smack falls on Tommy’s ass.

Tommy has no idea what number they’re on. He keeps rutting into Adam’s legs, grateful the muscles are so solid to provide friction. Another smack.

“Ten?” Tommy pants. He thinks they’re further along, but felt he should make a guess. He doesn’t really care at this point.

The finger rubs hard and relentlessly causing his brain to short circuit. His body feels alive and delicious. It never fails to amaze him how one spot can cause him to melt so quickly. And Adam is always so thorough and tireless it’s almost torture. Tommy’s hips thrust against Adam in time with his finger. He’s holding his breath, feeling his body coiling in heat. His grip on Adam’s calf becomes desperate.

Another smack and another finger added. Tommy is not lubed and the pull burns. He lodges his foot against the mattress next to Adam to stabilize his lower half. Another smack and Tommy hears Adam breathing heavily. The heat in his lower body centralizes, his cock throbbing with it. He focuses on it, on pushing it. He can feel it growing and the cusp is just out of reach. His fingers dig into Adam’s leg and his hip thrusts are more pointed. The fingers inside press deeper, teasing his prostate and a wail builds in him. Adam times the next smack just right and Tommy comes in his lap, nearly screaming at the top of his lungs.

Before he can recover, he finds himself flipped onto his back on the bed, legs wide apart. Adam smears the come on his cock and slides into Tommy hard and fast. He angles right into Tommy’s already sensitive prostate. The sensation is so intense and painful that it feels better than anything before it. He squirms trying to get Adam to ease up yet mentally begging for him to keep hitting it. Even his face is tingling. The second orgasm is a surprise. It crashes into him and spreads through so quickly he can’t even shout. His mouth drops open as the orgasm moves. Blood rushes to his face and his fingers dig into Adam’s hips. Adam releases a deep, satisfied yell as he watches Tommy come a second time. Tommy shakes, feeling weak and drained in the best possible way. Adam carefully pulls out and lies down next to him, nuzzling his jaw.

“I don’t think that was 34,” Adam says.

“Supposed to be 35,” Tommy says. “One to grow on.”

“Ah, you are correct,” Adam agrees. “What’ll we do about that?”

Tommy shrugs. “Maybe we continue later? Until we get to 35?”

Adam grins at him. “I think that can be arranged.”

Tommy returns the smile, feeling content. It’s been a great day.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Adam says.

“Spanks, Daddy-o,” Tommy replies.


End file.
